Hogar
by gamora3115
Summary: "Tsunade-sama... ¿este no es mi hogar?" Utilizo la menor como último recurso. "El baka de mi amigo suele decir que el lugar en donde piensen en ti, es al que puedes llamar hogar... yo pienso en ti" confeso la mujer. Solo un oneshot sobre como Shizune decidió seguir a Tsunade lejos de la aldea. Contiene JirTsu.


Responsabilidad: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece, de lo contrario el pervertido favorito de todos no habría muerto y habría muchísimo JirTsu por todas partes.

"El lugar en donde piensen en ti. Es al que debes llamar hogar" Jiraiya El Galante.

Hogar

"Tranquila hime" la consoló Jiraiya, pero ella estaba devastada, frente a una tumba en el funeral de su novio Dan Kato.

"¿porque está pasando otra vez?" Se repetía ella mientras Jiraiya coloco una mano en el hombro de la chica.

"Estoy contigo para lo que necesites Tsunade-hime" le recordó el, a lo que ella solo asintió con la cabeza.

Tsunade Senju estaba agradecida con si amigo, por estar para ella cuando más lo necesitaba, más en este momento de desesperación lo único que alcanzaba a pensar es que era una mierda que el que estaba a su lado era Jiraiya, en vez de Dan.

"Vamos a tu casa, hime" Jiraiya tenía la esperanza de que si alejaba lo suficiente de aquella tumba, ella se recuperaría mas rápido, el odiaba ver llorar a su hime.

Ella se dejó guiar unos pasos lejos de la tumba para después alzar la vista porque su compañero se detuvo inesperadamente.

"¿Qué pasa?" Pregunto confundida.

Jiraiya maldijo en susurros al ver que la sangre humedecía su ropa en la parte del estómago, aparto un poco el kimono para descubrir que los vendajes que abrazaban su torso estaban goteando el líquido rojo.

"Nada hime" respondió el Sanin nervioso antes de volver a cubrirse y para desviar la atención coloco una mano en la espalda de la chica para instarla a seguir.

Pero la Sanin no se movió ni un centímetro, solo observo con una mirada tan penetrante como rayos X que podían ver a través de su mentira, Jiraiya sintió como el vello de la nuca se le erizaba, su instinto le decía que corría un gran peligro y que lo mejor era escapar.

"Estas herido, baka" confirmo la rubia.

"No es nada, de verdad" la contradijo.

"Quedaste herido en la guerra de la que acabamos de salir, te escapaste del hospital ¿no es cierto?" Espeto severamente.

"Hime, de verdad crees que soy capaz de hacer eso, me lastimas" respondió con una falsa expresión de dolor y una mano sobre el corazón.

"¡Déjate de tonterías, baka! ¡Quítate la camisa!" Exigió la princesa de las babosas con la intención de revisar sus heridas.

"Wow hime, eres muy sutil ehh, creo que vamos muy aprisa, pero no me importa, yo también quiero quitarte esa camisa" respondió este con una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro mientras se acercaba demasiado a ella.

"Baka..." susurro Tsunade con aire asesino, estaba un poco sonrojada mas eso no impedía que se viera aterradora, su amigo inconscientemente trago saliva asustado.

"Está bien, dame un momento" dijo el hombre antes de apresurarse a deshacerse de la parte superior del kimono, dejando al descubierto su torso "No pasa nada, tú me puedes curar completamente en 5 minutos" comento el peli-blanco restándole importancia.

"S-s-sang-gre..." gimió la Senju al ver el pecho de su compañero, estaba conmocionada, parecía en estado de shock, Jiraiya habia visto esa expresión antes, era la que adoptaba su rostro cada vez que se perdía a un ser querido "demasiada sangre" volvió a murmurar.

"¿Qué? ¿Esto? Es mmm salsa de tomate" dijo el hombre usando sus manos para interrumpir que ella tenía sobre él, con suavidad la volteo para abrazarla por detrás, ella se aferró a los brazos del sabio mientras sollozaba suavemente y temblaba incontrolablemente "Tranquila Tsunade, estoy perfectamente bien" le susurro cerca del oído, con lo que la voluptuosa rubia se calmó considerablemente antes de volverse para abrazarlo correctamente.

Se quedaron en esa posición una cantidad indeterminada de tiempo, podrían haber pasado solo unos segundos o algunas horas hasta que escucharon unos sollozos que no provenían de la médico ninja.

Una niña paso por su lado, dirigiéndose hacia la tumba que ellos acabaron de abandonar hace unos momentos. Tendría aproximadamente 11 años, su cabello era corto y de color negro, tenía un ramo de rosas en las manos y su rostro estaba surcado de lágrimas.

"¿Shizune?" Pregunto Tsunade enfocándole toda su atención y separándose de su amigo.

"¿Tsunade-sama?" Respondió esta.

"¿Porque llegas tan tarde?"

"No quería ver a las demás personas, solo quería despedirme de mi tío" exclamo desviando la mirada.

"¿Porque vienes sola? No vi a la familia de Dan"

"Mi tío era el último familiar que me quedaba, mi madre murió antes" Shizune trataba de parecer fuerte pero su voz se rompía.

"Oh, no lo sabía" la mayor bajo la mirada ante su ignorancia.

"No se preocupe Tsunade-sama, solo eras la novia de mi tío" la consoló Shizune.

Los tres se mantuvieron en un silencio un tanto incomodo hasta que Jiraiya carraspeo para llamar la atención.

"Ehh, este... Shizune, él es mi compañero de equipo Jiraiya... baka, ella es la sobrina de Dan, Shizune" los presento.

"¿Solo un compañero de equipo? Creí que era tu mejor amigo, hime" Se quejó el shinobi, por lo que la otra solo rodo los ojos.

"¡Es un placer conocerlo Jiraiya-sama! ¡Mi tío me conto acerca de todas sus heroicas hazañas!" Comento Shizune.

"Me agrada esta niña, deberías aprender modales de ella, hime" se burló.

Pero la Senju ya no escuchaba la conversación que mantenía los otros, se estaba sintiendo como la persona más egoísta del mundo, hace unas horas estaba compadeciéndose a sí misma, sin pensar que podría haber otra persona que sentía su mismo dolor o más por la muerte de Dan. Pero Shizune estaba ahí, acababa de perder lo único que le quedaba y aun así era capaz de reírse de lo que sea que le estuviera diciendo Jiraiya. Tsunade no podía permitir que la niña se quedara sola.

"¡Shizune!" Decidió interrumpir la conversación "Si quieres puedes venir a vivir conmigo, yo puedo cuidar de ti, Dan así lo hubiese querido, confiaba en mí, así que..."

"Tsunade-sama usted solo era su novia ¿está segura?" Pregunto Shizune tímidamente.

"Estoy segura, Shizune ¿qué dices?"

"¡Si, muchas gracias!... ¿me enseñara a ser ninja, Tsunade-sama?" Dijo la peli-negra.

El pervertido que hasta entonces solo habia prestado atención al intercambio entre las mujeres, soltó una carcajada al escuchar lo último.

"¡Increíble hime! Te faltaba un alumno, eres la única de los Sanin que aún no es maestro, Orochimaru tiene a Anko, yo tuve a Yahiko, Konan, Nagato y Minato, ahora tú tienes a Shizune... estoy orgulloso de ti, hime" le dijo esto último completamente serio.

"Gracias, baka... por todo" susurro Tsunade aunque Jiraiya alcanzo a escuchar, por lo que amplio su sonrisa.

*-*-*- Tres meses después *-*-*-

"¡Tsunade-sama! ¡Ya estoy en casa!" Anuncio Shizune mientras entraba en la mansión Senju.

"¡Lady Tsunade! ¿Está en casa?" pregunto antes de colgar su mochila de la academia en el perchero.

"¡Estoy en la sala!" Le respondió la voz de su maestra pero un poco frenética y nerviosa "¿cómo le fue hablando con el hokage?" Interrogo en lo que llegaba a la sala.

"Te dije que no tenías por qué preocuparte, Sarutobi-sensei me permito adoptarte sin problemas, solo me hizo firmar unos papeles y listo" explico.

"¿Que está haciendo, Tsunade-sama?" Shizune estaba confundida, acababa de entrar en la sala para encontrar a su madre adoptiva haciendo el equipaje para ambas.

"Shizune, tengo que marcharme" le espeto la rubia.

"¿es una misión?" La chica trataba de comprender.

"No Shizune, es solo que ya no puedo soportar vivir en esta aldea, me traen demasiados recuerdos de Nawaki y Dan, hay demasiados fantasmas ¿entiendes?" Se excusó desesperada.

La discípula no respondió, comprendía el dolor de su maestra pero no el hecho de alejarse de la aldea.

"Creí que al hacer eso te convertías en un ninja renegado y te persiguen" protesto Shizune preocupada por la seguridad de su mentora.

"Tranquila, cuando hable de la adopción con Sarutobi-sensei, también le pedí un permiso para salir de la aldea, intento convencerme de quedarme pero al ver que estaba decidida acepto entregármelo"

"¿Me va a abandonar?" Lloriqueo Shizune.

"No, quiero que vengas conmigo" respondió señalando el equipaje de la niña.

"Pero ¿que pasara con mi academia?" Objeto.

"Yo puedo instruirte en todo lo que necesites, tienes talento, puedes convertirte en ninja medico" aseguro la Sanin.

"¿Qué hay de Tonton?" Dijo refiriéndose al cerdito que su maestra le habia obsequiado por su cumpleaños.

"También puede venir"

"¿Qué hay de mi tío? ¿Cree que él hubiera querido esto?" Cuestiono Shizune subiendo el tono.

"¡Claro que no! ¡El soñaba con ser Hokage! ¡Él amaba esta aldea!" Bramo la kunoichi antes de inspirar profundamente con la intención de tranquilizarse.

"¿Y si alguien la necesita? ¿Si alguien muere por su ausencia?" La Kato opto por este nuevo enfoque para hacerla sentir culpable.

"Hay más médicos ninja que puedes ocuparse de ello, además con la homofobia que recientemente desarrolle no sería de gran utilidad, soy la peor desgracia para un medico ninja, falle en nuestra misión" la contrarresto deprimida.

"¡Se equivoca Tsunade-sama! No ha fallado, yo seguiré con su ninjutsu médico, soy su discípula, seguiré su camino hasta que usted vuelva a encontrar el suyo, yo sé que superara esto"

"Gracias Shizune... ¿eso quiere decir que vendrás conmigo?" La mayor se acercó y agachándose al nivel de la niña apoyo ambas manos sobre los hombros de esta.

"Tsunade-sama... ¿este no es mi hogar?" Utilizo la menor como último recurso.

"El baka de mi amigo suele decir que el lugar en donde piensen en ti, es al que puedes llamar hogar... yo pienso en ti" confeso la mujer.

"Así que en donde sea que me encuentre, si estoy a su lado ¿estaría en mi hogar?" Interpreto la peli-negra.

"¡Eso es! Lo entendiste muchos mejor que yo, Jiraiya-baka tuvo que explicármelo varias veces" recordó nostálgica.

"Pero entonces, este aun es su hogar Tsunade-sama, tiene a Jiraiya-sama, Orochimaru-sama, el hokage-sama..."

"Tienes razón" la interrumpió la quinta "pero ya te explique eso, no se trata de mí, sino de ti ¿vienes conmigo?" Pregunto mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

"Solo usted piensa en mí, así que mi hogar está a su lado... ¡La sigo, Tsunade-sana!" Replico Shizune con determinación ante la sonrisa llena de gratitud de Tsunade.

Fin

Notas: Estaba volviendo a ver la saga de Gurren y Yukimaru, por lo que me acorde de esta frase y que Jiraiya fue el que la dijo primero, así que pensé que eso podía aplicarse a cuando Shizune siguió a Tsunade lejos de la aldea, nunca he visto si hay una escena que toque esto, así que hice lo que se me ocurrió, creo que Shizune y Tsunade me quedaron un poco OOC. Díganme que piensan por favor.


End file.
